the_game_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Reivu
From criminal to Temple member, Reivu's the hot red haired babe who seems to always be chill, no matter what. Known for her incredibly rare and infamous ability of controlling music and sound as a weapon, also known for her purple bra and panties. Appearance High School Reivu (Past) Reivu used to wear a white buttoned up blouse with a black skirt. Her hair was loose but had the same length as it does now, although her hair was a mix of orange and blonde. She also preferred the violin over the electric guitar back in the day. Reivu (Present) Reivu has bright orange eyes with long cerise (Cherry) red hair done up into a long flowing and messy ponytail that reaches her hips. She always wears a tank top and jean shorts, the print on the tank top always being something rebellious or heavy metal based. Reivu tends to do things barefoot, but if she must, she wears red thongs. Blue Dragon Reivu (Exclusive Event Costume) The only thing changed is her outfit. She now wears pure white headphones around her neck and has a big puffy blue fur lined parka. She wears skinny blue jeans along with white no-laced boots. Love Syndrome Reivu (Exclusive Save Costume) In this costume, she wears a big puffy pink fur lined parka as well with jean shorts. Under the open parka she has a visible pink sports bra. Her hair has an extra pink long strand. She's got pink boots with love heart laces. Powers and Abilities Unstable REACH Reivu along with Ongaku, are the only two known beings to have had the ability of REACH before Universe 3's Earth had even developed REACH. Although Reivu and Ongaku's versions of REACH, are quite unstable. REACH normally uses music to evoke an emotion from a target, Unstable REACH on the other hand, uses sound waves to physically affect targets. Whether it be to send them back or force them to their knees, it does have it's uses. Although it's this very unstable ability that made her into a criminal. This very power is what forced her to stop doing what she loved in school and for most of her life, create music. Personality Reivu is a laid back gal who much like many others, just wants to have a good time. She's willing to talk about anything and do almost anything with anyone as long as it warrants a hell of a good time. Ideals Reivu wants to make things right. After the accident at Tauren High, she wishes to do whatever she can to make it up to them. Leaving her criminal past behind to become a better person. Trivia * Just to clarify, Reivu and Ongaku are not brother and sister. As I know yall get that mixed up. * Reivu had been wanted in over a hundred thousand Realms, although by sheer luck, she stumbled upon The Temple, where Sebastian had cleared everything up and made her a free woman. * Reivu was first deemed a criminal when she was 17, meaning she has been a criminal for 6 years. Category:Characters Category:Story 1